Rainfall
by Wings of the Snitch
Summary: Love story between a fallen angel named Damon and a girl named Lydia, who is 'changing.'


Sheets of rain poured down from the blackness above, candlelight flickering in the reflection of the window. Lydia sat perched on the edge of her bed and sighed heavily.

She loved the rain, especially when it was midnight and her white comforter engulfed her legs, keeping them warm. She was so at peace. With the slight tilt of her back, she laid down on her mattress, sending feathers from her pillows tumbling in the air.

Minutes later a quiet tapping sounded from the other side of her door. "Come in," Lydia whispered softly. Ever so slowly a slender and tall boy came through, locking the door behind him.

"Damon," she said, and beckoned him to join her. He made his way towards the girl, his dark hair gleaming sharply in the moonlight, while his shadow danced along the walls.

Lying down besides her, Damon kissed her forehead and cradled Lydia's body in his arms. They both relaxed and took in the scent of one another.

Tears began streaming down Lydia's cheeks. "Everything's going to be different now, isn't it?" she muttered.

Damon looked down into her delicate hazel eyes and said, "Yes. But remember that I will be here for you through it all." And with that he took her face in his hands and pulled her closer, kissing her lips gently.

Lydia's eyes shut and she kissed him back, her senses buzzing with delight, forgetting about her worries. Damon traced his fingertips along her chin and lightly grasped the back of her neck. He'd always been so gentle with her, and that seemed to remain true even now.

But she yearned to be closer to him. Lydia ran her fingers through his hair and he seemed to shutter. Wanting more of her, Damon tugged at the nightgown Lydia was wearing. As kind as he was with her, the pajamas were not so lucky, for they tore with just the slightest touch.

She then started unbuttoning his shirt, her fingers trembling. Growing impatient, he ripped the piece of clothing off himself. He now sat over her, each leg draped over a side of her midsection. Damon's chest was defined with perfection in the dim light, and from behind his back, his black wings stretched outward.

Lydia gaped at them for a moment, always shocked by their beauty. But Damon bent back down and began kissing her neck. Lydia's heart fluttered in her chest and without really paying attention, she took his head and dragged it towards her own, until their lips met once more.

This time, however, he kissed her more passionately, as though he were attempting to take away all of the sadness that had leaked inside of Lydia the past couple days.

And to be honest, it was working. She felt herself becoming free as she intertwined herself with Damon further and further.

"Are you sure this is alright?" he asked her, pulling away for a second. He was breathing heavily, as was she.

Lydia merely nodded her head and with that, Damon tucked his wings against his back and tumbled over so that she was now on top. He smiled devilishly and she began tracing her lips along his bare chest.

Sighing slightly, Damon grasped Lydia's wrists tightly, holding on to her. She went lower and lower, and he jumped just a tad with surprise. He laughed with joy and brought her up to him so he could hug her. "You mean everything to me," Damon said. "And I will do whatever I can to make the change less painful for you. I don't ever want to lose you again."

Lydia smiled brightly, trying not to think about it. "I love you Damon," she said.

"As I love you," he whispered and kissed her lips as though she were the most precious thing. He then gathered her in his arms and slid his fingers underneath what was left of her nightgown. Goosebumps arose upon Lydia's skin, butterflies buzzing in her stomach.

Damon stroked her skin, drawing intricate designs. In a short time, they would not be so imaginary. She shook the thought from her head and enveloped herself in Damon, his entire body and soul. Everything about him was wonderful and strong and protective.

Lydia had grown so very attached to him the past couple of months, and she was grateful that Damon would be there for her when the change began tomorrow night.

She'd never pictured any of this happening, especially what was occurring this very moment. But as she let Damon go further into her than anyone had ever gone, she realized that it was okay. He was seeing into Lydia's heart, but she knew that he would protect all of her secrets and insecurities; he loved her for everything that she was and was not, as she loved him. And just like that, a final kiss sealed their fate and the two became one.


End file.
